


Feelings Acknowledged

by sharpiesgal (TigerLily)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 15:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/pseuds/sharpiesgal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce and Clint move from friends to lovers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feelings Acknowledged

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaige68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/gifts).



> A reward for Kaige68 for completing the first weekend challenge of February 2014 at 1-million words.

Always...

It always was the same.

Something or someone would cause the Other Guy to come out and he would smash until he was too tired to smash anymore. He then would allow Bruce to return to deal with the damage.

*&*

Bruce grimly held onto the tattered remains of another pair of pants as he looked around and took in the destruction the Other Guy had wrought on the once peaceful neighborhood.

Before he could start to feel guilty for what his other half had done a hand softly landed on his shoulder startling him out of his morbid thoughts.

“It’s okay, Doc,” Clint Barton said in a reassuring tone giving Bruce’s shoulder a gentle squeeze before letting go. “It may look like a war zone, but that’s only because Doom got a little overzealous with his robots. There were no civilian causalities and Tony believes he can have everything cleaned up and repaired in a couple of months.”

“Tony thinks he can always perform miracles,” Bruce remarked with a forced grin. He shivered as the adrenaline left his body. It was one of the least pleasant side effects of transforming into the Other Guy and vice versa.

“He’s still working on the walking on water bit,” Clint lightly quipped. He slid an arm around Bruce’s waist when it looked like the man was about to pass out where he stood. “Let’s get you home and cleaned up so you can sleep for a couple of days.”

“Sounds good,” Bruce conceded knowing he wasn’t far from passing out from exhaustion and leaned heavily on the archer. He knew from past experience that Clint was far stronger than he appeared to be.

Clint softly chuckled and led Bruce toward the Quinjet.

*&*

Bruce opened his eyes and instinctively knew he wasn’t alone. He turned his head and came face to face with a sleepy archer.

“Morning, Doc,” Clint greeted him with a warm smile.

“How long?”

“You slept for eighteen hours, Dr. Banner,” Jarvis answered.

“Thank you, Jarvis,” Bruce said more than a little amazed that he could sleep uninterrupted for that long. While on the run, he got sleep when he could, but never in long stretches because he never knew when Ross would catch up with him.

“You’re welcome. And, Sir would like to know if you and Clint would be interested in breakfast. I believe it’s Captain Rogers turn to make it.”

“We’ll be up in a little bit, Jarvis,” Clint answered for both him and Bruce.

“I’ll let Sir know.”

“You do that, Jarvis,” Clint said before turning back to Bruce. “I hope you don’t mind that I stayed.”

“You’ve been doing that a lot lately,” Bruce observed not concerned that Clint was keeping watch while he slept. It was nice knowing somebody cared enough to do that for him.

“Um...yeah,” Clint murmured and ducked his head to hide the blush creeping up his face.

“I don’t mind,” Bruce softly admitted. “In fact, it’s nice to know that I don’t have to be on guard all the time.”

“I get that,” Clint said with a note of understanding in his voice. He knew how exhausting it was to look over one’s shoulder all the time since he had been on the run before SHIELD scooped him up and gave him a chance at a better life. “I do.”

“I see that you do.”

“I take it you never read my file.”

“SHIELD brought me in to find the Tesseract so I didn’t get much time for extra-curricular reading.”

“That’s a good one, Doc,” Clint said with a wry chuckle.

“Should I read it?” Bruce asked now that his curiosity had been aroused.

“You can if you want to,” Clint said giving Bruce permission to do so. He wasn’t ashamed of what he had done to survive after leaving the circus. He knew Bruce would understand that better than anyone except for Natasha and Phil.

Bruce was saved from answering by a loud knock on the door and Tony calling out, “Are you two decent?”

“Asshole,” Clint muttered.

“Yeah,” Bruce agreed. He slid out of bed and went to the door. He opened it and glared at Tony.

“Hey, Jarvis said you were awake. I knocked so I wouldn’t catch you and Clint playing house,” Tony began without preamble.

“Why would we be playing house as you so delicately put it?”

“Please,” Tony said barely restraining from rolling his eyes at his science bro. “The sexual tension in a room when you both are in it is so thick it could be cut with a knife.”

“Aren’t you projecting your and Steve’s unresolved sexual tension onto me and Clint?” Bruce countered trying not to smile when he heard Clint get up and head into the bathroom.

“Newsflash. Spangles has a girlfriend and I’m quite happy being single at the moment.”

“Then be happy somewhere else,” Bruce retorted and slammed the door in Tony’s face.

“That wasn’t nice, Doc,” Clint commented from the doorway of the bathroom with a smirk.

“I don’t feel like being nice to him since he’s being an irritating pain in the ass,” Bruce muttered as he joined Clint. “Besides, he interrupted our conversation.”

“Yes, he did.”

“And, I didn’t want him around when I did this,” Bruce said as he leaned forward and pressed his lips against Clint’s.

Clint slid his arms around Bruce’s waist and pulled him closer deepening the kiss. Bruce moaned into it before the need for air forced him to break it.

“Wow,” Clint whispered. He knew he was a good kisser, but Bruce just blew him out of the water.

“Yeah,” Bruce softly agreed.

“You okay?”

“I’m okay. It’s been awhile since I’ve been kissed like that.”

“We can take it slow,” Clint suggested hoping that they wouldn’t.

“There was nothing about that kiss that was go slow material,” Bruce calmly remarked before pulling Clint in for another one.

Clint smirked into the kiss, but otherwise let Bruce have his way.


End file.
